captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Uzbekistan Youth
ウズベキスタン ユース |image= Uzbekistan U20 (DT) 1.png |nationality=Uzbek |other_names= |first_appearance= }} (ウズベキスタン ユース, uzubekisutan yūsu) is the national team that represented Uzbekistan, led by Zangiev. Uniform Manga *'Home': Blue jersey with blue and white polo collar, three stripes on sleeves and white borders, white shorts with three blue stripes and white socks with three blue stripes on top. The captain armband is yellow. This color scheme is based on the uniform worn by the Uzbekistan team which won the 1994 Asian Games in Hiroshima, but with the Uzbekistan flag replacing the Coat of Arms of Uzbekistan as badge on the chest. *'Keeper': Green shirt with black shoulders and green polo collar, black shorts and white socks. Anime Captain Tsubasa J (1994 TV series) *'Home': Blue jersey with white polo collar, white shorts with blue stripes and white socks with blue top. *'Keeper': Red long-sleeved shirt with blue shoulders and red collar, black shorts and black socks with red top. Games Tatakae Dream Team *'Home': Blue jersey with blue and white long sleeved collar, two stripes on sleeves and white borders, white shorts with two blue stripes and white socks with two blue stripes on top. *'Away': White jersey with white and blue polo collar, two stripes on sleeves and white borders, white shorts with two blue stripes and blue socks with two white stripes on top. *'Keeper': Green shirt with two black stripes on the shouiders, black sleeves, black side panels and white polo collar, black shorts and white socks. History Uzbekistan was present during the 2nd Asian Qualifiers Tournament during the Battle of World Youth story arc. Being in a team that follows European style football, the team has good physical strength. He was the one to challenge Tsubasa Ozora just at the beginning of the match and the one to score against Yuzo Morisaki. Battle of World Youth arc 2nd Asian Qualifiers Tournament During the 2nd Asian Qualifiers Tournament, is in Group B, and has to face Japan Youth in the first match. As the match begins, Zangiev goes for a one-on-one against the Japanese captain, Tsubasa Ozora. Zangiev, with his power, seemingly wins the duel; however Tsubasa is still the one who keeps the ball. Japan scores the opening goal after that. The clash between him and Tsubasa damages Zangiev's leg, and as a result, he loses his brilliance. Zangiev even did not manage to beat Wakabayashi with his bullet shot, not being able to beat him (who uses his hands to repel the ball with his chest). As the match ends, Uzbekistan is completely defeated, 1-8. Uzbekistan's next match is against Saudi Arabia Youth. Here, they cannot find a way to defeat Saudi's Antlion Larva's Pit Defense, and lose their second match in a row, 0-3. As the group stage goes on, Uzbekistan gets another loss against China Youth, 0-2, and only manages to draw against UAE Youth. As a result, they are eliminated. Results 2nd Asian Qualifiers Tournament Group stage Players Squad Trivia *In Captain Tsubasa 3109 Nichi Zenkiroku, page 228, Radchenko jersey number was mistakenly put as "1", the number worn by the goalkeeper Khlestov. This was corrected in page 231. Gallery |-|J= Zangiev ep46 (J).jpg|Captain Zangiev Uzbekistan YT (J).jpg|Zangiev, Halin & Tetradze Zangiev ep46 (J) 2.jpg|Zangiev's Bullet Shot |-|J (2)= Zangiev ep46 (J) 1.jpg|Uzbekistan's offensive Chokkaku Feint ep46 (J) 6.jpg|Radchenko vs the Right-Angle Feint |-|Art= Khlestov Uzbekistan WY (DT).png|Klestov #1 Jekin Uzbekistan WY (DT).png|Jekin #2 Radchenko Uzbekistan WY (DT).png|Radchenko #3 Nazarov Uzbekistan WY (DT).png|Nazarov #4 Luzimov Uzbekistan WY (DT).png|Luzimov #5 Gaalin Uzbekistan WY (DT).png|Gaalin #6 Popov Uzbekistan WY (DT).png|Popov #7 Zangiev (DT).png|Zangiev #8 Tetradze Uzbekistan WY (DT).png|Tetradze #9 Salenko Uzbekistan WY (DT).png|Salenko #10 Halin Uzbekistan WY (DT).png|Halin #11 |-|Manga= Uzbekistan ch30 (BWY).png|Uzbekistan Youth squad Zangiev_ch30_(BWY).png|Zangiev vs Tsubasa (w/ Luzimov, Gaalin, Popov) Category:Youth teams